Because of Video Kyunnie
by Cho Sungkyu
Summary: Sungmin tak henti-hentinya menonton video Kyuhyun saat dance lagu Bad Girl Good Girl(Shut-off) di suatu acara dan hal itu membuat Kyuhyun kesal/bad summary/YAOI, Oneshoot!/RnR please!


**Disclaimer : God and Themselves**

**Rate : T**

**Cast : KyuMin**

**Genre : Romance**

**Summary : Sungmin tak henti-hentinya menonton video Kyuhyun saat dance lagu Bad Girl Good Girl(Shut-off) di suatu acara dan hal itu membuat Kyuhyun kesal sekaligus malu/YAOI, Oneshoot!/RnR please!**

**Warning : OOC, GAJE, ABAL, ONESHOOT, TYPO, EYD BURUK, YAOI, DE EL EL…**

**Sekedar melampiaskan hasrat ingin menulis sebuah oneshoot hehehe….**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**NO SILENT READER!**

**NO COPAS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hahahahaha…"

"YA! Lee Sungmin! Berhentilah menonton video itu!" teriak Kyuhyun kesal karena lagi-lagi bunnymin-nya ini menonton video dance Bad Girl Good Girlnya yang waktu itu disebuah acara tv.

"ANIYO!" teriak Sungmin sambil berlari membawa laptopnya ke kasur. Kyuhyun menggeram kesal, pasalnya namjachingunya itu sudah berpuluh-puluh kali menonton video –yang menurut Kyuhyun- laknat itu.

"Hahaha, aigo Kyunnie~ neomu neomu kyeopta!" pekik Sungmin sambil menerjang Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun hampir saja terjungkal.

"Aisshh Min, bisakah kau menghapus video itu?" tanya Kyuhyun kesal.

"Aniyo, di video itu kau tampak kyeopta Kyu!" tolak Sungmin sambil mencubit pipi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memasang wajah cemberutnya.

"KYAAA! Kyunnie! Aku tak pernah menyangka kalau wajah cemberutmu sangat imut!" pekik Sungmin sambil mengesek-gesekkan pipinya ke pipi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menyeringai. Ia meneloh kesamping dan-

CHU~

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin yang tampak terkejut atas apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun.

"Kau ingin menghapusnya atau aku akan 'memakanmu' sekarang, changi~?" goda Kyuhyun sambil meniup telinga Sungmin yang sudah memerah.

Dengan bibir mengerucut Sungmin berjalan mendekati laptopnya, Kyuhyun menyeringai. Tetapi, ternyata Sungmin langsung berlari keluar sambil membawa laptopnya.

"Tak akan ku hapus tuan muda Cho!" seru Sungmin sambil memeletkan lidahnya kearah Kyuhyun yang sangat kesal.

"Lee Sungmin! Jangan lari kau!" dengan geram Kyuhyun mengejar Sungmin.

**DI LUAR KAMAR KYUMIN.**

"Celaka! Kenapa dorm jadi sepi seperti ini? Aisshh! Kalau begini caranya aku benar-benar akan 'dimakan' serigala itu!" seru Sungmin panik sambil menoleh kekiri dan kekanan mencari bantuan.

Sungmin berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan duduk disana. 'Baiklah, kalau begini caranya aku akan copy ke tempat lain saja. Kan sayang kalau di hapus.' Batin Sungmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Changiyaaaa~"

'GLUP'

Dengan gerakan patah-patah Sungmin menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan serigala eh Kyuhyun sedang menyeringai. 'Mati aku!' rutuk Sungmin dalam hati karena melihat acara mari-mengcopy-video-kyuhyunnya masih dalam proses.

'Grep'

"Kau sedang apa changi?" bisik Kyuhyun sambil menjilat telinga Sungmin, tangan nakalnya perlahan mengelus perut rata Sungmin yang halus.

"Kyuhh~ hentikan."

"Akan ku hentikan asal kau berikan laptop itu padaku." Tegas Kyuhyun sambil berusaha mengambil laptop Sungmin.

"N-Ne." ucap Sungmin pasrah. Kyuhyun menyeringai sambil menatap laptop Sungmin, ia langsung menghapus video yang ada di depan matanya.

"Nah, kalau sejak tadi seperti ini kan tidak akan serumit tadi, changi." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggelus kepala Sungmin, sedangkan sang empu kepala hanya memandang Kyuhyun dengan sebal membuat Kyuhyun terkikik geli.

"Aigoo Min! apa kau sangat ingin melihatku kyeopta seperti itu? Kau bisa memandangiku terus sampai kau bosan Min, tidak perlu video seperti itu, baby." Ucap Kyuhyun lembut sambil mengecup pipi Sungmin berkali-kali. Ia Sungguh gemas melihat wajah imut milik namjachingunya ini. Kyuhyun bahkan berani bersumpah kalau ia tidak akan pernah bosan jika melihat wajah namjachingunya ini.

**MALAM HARINYA.**

"Hehehehe…"

Sungmin menonton video Kyuhyun saat dance Bad Girl Good Girl dengan hikmat, ia sungguh tak tahan ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang menurutnya sangat lucu dan imut.

"Aku tak akan pernah membiarkanmu menghapus video yang sangat menggemaskan seperti ini, Kyunnie." Dengan seringai yang menyeramkan Sungmin menonton video itu tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun yang kini tidur dengan pulas di kasurnya. Sedangkan Sungmin duduk disebuah kursi yang menghadap langsung kearah Kyuhyun yang sedang tidur.

"Andai aku yang menjadi 'seme' mungkin aku sudah me'lahap'mu , Kyunnie… kekekeke." Kekeh Sungmin sambil tersenyum mesum. -_-

**FIN.**

**Hehehe mianhae, saya buat ff oneshoot yang gaje gini… :D**

**Bersediakah anda semua me-review?**

**RnR Please!**

**Apalah arti seorang author tanpa readers dan review -_- *plakk**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SungKyu (SUNGminKYUhyun)**


End file.
